


Green Tea and Notes

by LiveThroughThePages



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Abe and Mihashi are mentioned, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanai's a good boyfriend, M/M, makes sure Tajima is taking care of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveThroughThePages/pseuds/LiveThroughThePages
Summary: Just a little library study sessionDay 5 TajiHana Prompt: Collapse - verb. (of a structure) fall down or in; give way - (of a person) fall down and become unconscious, typically through illness or injury.





	Green Tea and Notes

**Author's Note:**

> another loose interpretation of the prompt lol there's no actual collapsing cause Hanai is responsible

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

His eyes roam over the page of notes. Words and sentences of various subjects dot the page, beginning as neat and tidy characters and slowly declining into messy and unfinished lines. He can’t even read half of it as the words go on. He’s also 100% sure that the lines that drag down the page are from him falling asleep in the middle of class.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

His hands feel twitchy as he attempts to focus on what’s in front of him. It’d be helpful if he had been more tuned into class. He’s vaguely aware that there had been a review last class, but he remembered dozing in and out throughout the three hour course. Hanai’s warnings about late night gaming makes complete sense now.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

His leg begins bouncing and the rubber of his shoes squeak with every bend. He stares at the words, but find they are making less and less sense with each second that passes. Someone’s laughter echoes throughout the building, fingers type quickly across keyboards somewhere, and pages flip erratically just a few tables down. I’m going to go insane, he thinks as his tapping increases with the sound of papers. 

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

“You’ll run out of ink if you keep tapping that pen of yours.” He looks down and realizes he’s been tapping the point of his pen, leaving a multitude of dots on the side of his page. He sighs and flips the pen around to tap the other side instead. 

_Tap!_

A hand falls on his, stopping the movement. “Here,” a to-go cup is placed onto of his notes, “drink this instead.”

Without a thought, he disregards the pen and wraps his fingers around the cup and relishes in the warmth beneath his hands. “Coffee?” He asks in desperation and hope.

“Tajima.” He looks up at Hanai. “If I gave you coffee, you’d be doing laps in here instead of studying.” He gives him a confused look and Hanai grins as he sits across the table. “It’s green tea. Less caffeine and it will help you focus more than coffee.”

Grinning ear to ear, Tajima brings the cup to his lips. “You really are the best.” Warmth spreads through him as he drinks, bringing him a sense of peace. His leg slowly stops bouncing in place and his shoulders slack as he leans on the wooden desk.

“I must say, it’s odd seeing you in here.” Hanai looks at him in amusement and Tajima frowns. 

He knows he usually studies in his own room, but it’s not like he’s never been in the library. “You know I have a midterm,” he says defiantly. “It’s worth thirty percent of my final grade.” And another good chunk goes to class participation and despite showing up to every class, his sleeping often prevents from actually _participating_. 

Hanai rolls his eyes at his words. “And I told you-”

“I know, I know,” Tajima groans, dropping his head onto the desk, “I shouldn’t have played all those games.”

“And now you’re stuck in here.”

“Don’t gloat.” He lifts his head back up, fearing if he rests it there he will fall asleep.

“I’m not,” Hanai smirks at him. “I’m just telling the truth, and now Abe’s trying to help Mihashi remember all the information he missed while he was sleeping on his desk.”

Tajima glares at the smirk. He knows Hanai is enjoying this too much. He probably thinks it’s some sort of karma and that this will teach him a lesson to stop playing video games into the early hours of the night. Considering they are in their first semester of their final year of college, it seems rather unlikely. 

“Mihashi could have refused,” Tajima whispers. He’s twirling the pen between the fingers of his right hand while he lifts the tea with his other. “We always manage to pass.”

Hanai sighs, reaching out to look at the notes Tajima has poorly taken. Tajima remembers how embarrassed he had been when Hanai saw his notes for the first time in their freshman year, especially with how neat and precise Hanai’s own notes had been. Now, both of them are used to Tajima’s note taking skills. “At least you have the main points written down… Just nothing explaining them.” Tajima rolls his eyes as Hanai pulls his own notes out of his bag. “You’re lucky we have the same professor for this class.”

Tajima hums but doesn’t respond. He simply sips his tea as Hanai opens the notebook. “Let’s see how much you know,” Hanai says and Tajima frowns.

“You’re not just going to give me the notes?” He asks Hanai. Usually, Tajima would simply study Hanai’s notes. Cram everything into his brain and hold it long enough to pass and then forget everything. It’s how he always did it.

With a shrug, Hanai gets comfortable. “It’ll be a refresher for me.” Tajima continues to look at him. It’s not that Hanai’s never offered him help. He has asked on multiple occasions, but Tajima always turned him down. This time, he’s not giving Tajima the option. “Besides,” Hanai avoids his eyes and Tajima knows he’s hiding something, “I heard Professor Nakamoto’s tests are pretty difficult.”

Tajima leans back in his chair with a satisfied smirk. “You’re worried about me.”

Hanai frowns but doesn’t look up. “Of course I am. I don’t want you to fail.”

“That’s cute.” Tajima grins at the pout the forms on Hanai’s face. “You’re worried about your boyfriend passing.”

“No.” Now Tajima frowns because he knows he’s right about this one, but he doesn’t mind it. He likes the way Hanai dotes on him and always tries to care for him. It’s nice to be the center of attention when he grew up having to fight for it. “I just don’t feel like carrying your dead weight when you pass out from studying too much.”

The grin returns to Tajima’s face as he looks at the faint blush on Hanai’s face. “Thanks, Hanai, really.”

Hanai fails to keep the smile from his face. “You don’t have to thank me.”

“I know.”


End file.
